Times Two
by mtngirlforever
Summary: A little Linstead & family one shot! Inspired by tag talk on tumblr with linsteadandchicagopdarelife
**So…. I'm never good at writing one shots—they always turn into multi chapters, but this one (as of the moment) will just be a one shot! If you follow me or linsteadandchicagopdarelife on tumblr than you've probably seen this on tag talk. If not then you're gonna learn real quick how our minds work. Hope you enjoy! :)**

It'd been a long day, and Jay was just glad to get home. When he'd gotten home, they'd had supper, and Jay went to take a quick shower. Erin handed him their baby girl, saying she needed a shower too and Jay laughed. He took Jaylen with him though and they both showered.

Jaylen loved showers and baths so they had fun. When he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and bundled Jaylen up in her towel. He walked out into the bedroom, hair still wet and curly, holding Jaylen against his bare chest.

He carried her to the nursery and got her dressed in some pajamas. He laid her down in her crib with a soft kiss to her cheek. She cooed up at him fighting sleep. He reached down and rubbed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Jaylen," he whispered as she drifted to sleep.

Erin walked in holding their baby boy, who had Jay's eyes and freckles. She laid him down in his crib with a soft kiss. They looked at their twins, sleeping in their cribs and smiled. Jay laid his hand on her back and guided her out as they quietly closed the door.

They'd just gotten to their own room when one of the babies begins to cry. Erin is wiped out; the twins having drained her of her energy during the day. But she still turns to head back to get her baby until Jay stops her.

He'd thrown on a pair of sweats, leaving his hair wet and curly, and told her to get in bed. He walks back into the nursery picking up Jackson before he can wake his sister. He definitely has Jay's eyes and freckles, but Jay says he has Erin's appetite. He laughs to himself as he fixes Jackson a bottle.

He settles in the rocker and wonders how he ended up here, married with twins, but he knows he wouldn't change it for the world. He loves Erin and he loves his babies, even if two at once was completely draining their energy supply. He still can't believe they'd had twins on the first try.

He glances over and sees Jaylen still sleeping and he smiles back at Jackson. "That's what you should be doing buddy. You and sissy need to get on the same schedule for mommy." Jackson just watches him as he takes the bottle. It's not long and he's finished it and sound asleep in Jay's arms.

He rocks him for a bit making sure to get him good and asleep so he's not awake in a few minutes. Once he's sure Jackson will sleep for a couple of hours, he tucks him back into his crib. He watches over them both for a minute before going and crawling in bed with Erin. Jay's asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

He thinks he's only had his eyes closed for a second when the squeal of a baby wakes him instantly. He glances over at the clock on the night stand and sees that it's nine in the morning. ' _Shit I'm late for work,'_ he thinks flying out of bed looking for clothes.

He throws some on quickly as Erin watches amused from the doorway. She's got Jackson on her hip and he can hear Jaylen watching some kid show in the living room. "In a rush babe?" Erin asked amused.

"Yea. I'm late for work. Why didn't you get me up? Voight is going to kill me," he said rushing by her to get some coffee before he left.

Erin can't help but laugh now. "You have the day off babe. Hank said something about you falling asleep at your desk yesterday so he didn't want to see you for at least a day, more if you needed it."

Jay takes a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck as he propped up on the counter in the kitchen. "Yea….. About that…. I really didn't mean to, but I just closed my eyes for a second…. Then Mouse was shaking me saying I'd been asleep for fifteen minutes."

Erin can't help but laugh a little. He'd been doing so much to try and help her with the twins while he was home, but he'd also had to go back to work when the twins were just a month old because they both couldn't afford to be off. She knew it was finally catching up with him and he really needed the rest.

She walks over and gives him a hug. "I know babe… it's ok. You've done so much for us, you deserve a break."

Jay softly kissed her; "I haven't done that much Er. Less than you I'm sure."

Erin shook her head with a smile as Jackson reached for him. He took the baby happily. Jay always downplayed how much he really did and she could never convince him otherwise. "Well you're resting today… maybe monkey one and monkey two will be good," she laughed.

Jay tickled Jackson making him laugh; "Mommy thinks you and sissy are monkeys."

Jackson laughed as Jay tickled him; Erin went and got Jaylen. They ate breakfast and then fed the babies. They curled up on the couch to watch some TV.

Jay was holding Jaylen and Erin had Jackson. Jay's only thought was that this was the perfect day. He had Erin and his babies and he wouldn't trade it for the world, no matter how tired he got. This was the life and he couldn't be happier.

 **Well… Halstead Twins anyone? We thought so ;) Who couldn't resist Halstead babies of any kind? Anyways hope you enjoyed this short little piece of goodness :)**


End file.
